Titans East The Vignettes
by Mako1
Summary: A bunch of shorts featuring the Titans East mostly.
1. ModestyOr A Major Lack Thereof

Modesty…Or A Major Lack Thereof.

_A/N: My Spanish comes from Google translate. My native speaking friend is out of town at the moment._

Raven had had enough. So Starfire and Robin were no longer driving her nuts and had admitted that there was a definite attraction between the two. Now they were driving her insane with the constant lust for each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy having a heated video game competition wasn't helping either. Raven had to get away. Titans East headquarters in Steel City was a good choice. Usually she could find Aqualad and they could enjoy each other's company peacefully. She summoned up her soul self and teleported away to peace and quiet. Materialising in Aqualad's room, she assumed a full lotus position and closed her eyes. He was nearby and calm; she could feel it. Comfortable that she hadn't shown up in the middle of a mission, she relaxed and began to meditate.

Garth turned the shower off and grabbed a towel as he opened the door and padded into his room. He saw Raven meditating and smiled as he greeted her. "Gamers or lovebirds?" he asked, walking past her to his wardrobe.

"Both act…that is not helping," she muttered when she cracked an eye open and saw him completely nude in front of her. He chuckled.

"You entered my domain unannounced," he reminded her as she closed her eyes again.

"True, but I wasn't expecting that you'd show up in all of your naked glory," she teased.

"Surface worlders and their modesty," he snorted. "For the record, I'm dressed now," he added, as he knotted the ties on his sleep pants.

Raven cracked an eye open again and chuckled. "If you say so."

He shrugged as he got comfortable on the bed. "The usual? You meditate while I read?"

"Works for me," she replied. Their usual plans didn't work for her for very long though. She would pick up a hint of the clean scent wafting from him. That coupled with the raging lust she'd been bombarded with earlier derailed any meditation plans she may have had.

A while later, Speedy wandered the halls looking for his teammate. Without knocking, he entered Garth's room and stopped cold. Raven suddenly appearing to hang out with Garth was not unusual. Raven moaning atop his teammate as he ravaged her throat with his mouth was a new one to the archer.

"We forgot the door," Garth murmured against Raven's throat.

"Okay," Roy smirked. "You like them on top…ooof!" he grunted when Raven used her magic to throw him out of the room and lock the door.

"Señorita Raven está desayunando aquí mañana?" Mas suggested to his brother as they saw Roy forcibly evicted from Garth's room.

"Eso creo," Menos grinned as they went over to check on Roy. "Usted sabe que él es más pesado de lo que parece ¿no? "

"Es por eso que ella es en la cima," Mas added. The twins had heard Roy before he'd been tossed and had a pretty good idea of what was going on behind the locked door.

"Wait, what?" Bumblebee gaped. She'd heard the thunk of Roy hitting the wall and had come to investigate.

"Señor Aqualad y Señorita Raven están haciendo fuera," the twins grinned. "Y el culo tonto aquí irrumpió en la de ellos." Karen's lipstick smeared as she bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"Little bastards just called me a dumb ass, didn't they?" Roy groused as he got to his feet. Karen could only nod as she fought the urge to howl in laughter.

_Miss Raven is having breakfast here tomorrow?_

_Guess so. You do know that he's heavier than he looks right?_

_That's why she's on top._

_Mr Aqualad and Miss Raven are making out. And dumb ass here barged in on them._


	2. Bleed

Bleed

Surrounded by the teenagers, Brother Blood let his cybernetic arms flail. He had got in a perfect hit on the archer as he aimed to take his shot. Speedy's eyes flew wide in fear as he dropped to the ground. Aqualad and Bumblebee saw the strike and rushed to help their fallen teammate.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee cried frantically. She stood behind Aqualad to cover his back as he focused his hydrokinesis on his teammate's circulatory system.

"Blood's mostly water," Aqualad replied. "I'm redirecting his around the wound, so he doesn't bleed to death." Sweat beaded on his brow as he focused his power on the gaping wound in Speedy's belly. "Bee, cover my back," he commanded, not knowing that she already was. "You two go find Raven and get her here fast," he added to the two tiny twins staring on in horror. They raced off in search of the demonic sorceress without bothering to utter their familiar battle cry.

"Señorita Raven!" they called out in unison. "Señores Aqualad y Speedy que necesita!" Raven threw up a dark force shield and spared a glance over her shoulder. She saw Aqualad hunched over Speedy's prone and bloodied body.

"Go!" Robin ordered. Raven took off and heard Robin ordering the twins to take evasive manoeuvres as they took her spot in the battle.

"As I heal, start letting the blood back into the area," Raven stated as she placed her hands over the wound. Aqualad just nodded as the two worked to save their friend's life.

Speedy looked around and was puzzled to find himself in the Arizona desert. He'd been fighting Brother Blood just a moment ago in Steel City. "Hello Roy," he heard a voice say.

Whipping around he found a woman smiling wryly at him. "Who are you?" he demanded. She sighed as she replied.

"We never really got to know each other."

"Mom?" Speedy gaped. She nodded. "I'm dead?"

"Not quite," his mother's spirit answered. "A for effort though. That's going to take a while to recover from."

"You're seriously making that joke," he deadpanned.

She laughed. "Where do you think you get it from?"

"Okay," he murmured. "Two questions. One. How come only you're here to meet me? And two…Arizona?"

"You don' get the full entourage until you die, which for you isn't happening anytime soon," she replied. "And this is your interpretation of the hereafter, heaven, paradise…whatever you want to call it."

Speedy made a small noise of approval as he glanced around before taking on a puzzled look. "What's that noise?" A soft buzzing sound had come to his attention. It seemed to be coming from all around him.

His mother tilted her head to listen for a moment before answering him. "Reality. Your friends are making one hell of an effort to save your life."

"I'm going to wake up soon?" He only got a small nod for an answer. Speedy made a decision and studied the woman in front of him, memorizing every detail about her as he asked everything he could think of about her.

"Blood," Jinx growled as Kid Flash set her to her feet. Honorary Titans had been called in to help in the fight.

"Herald, get them out of here. Bee go with them," Robin ordered.

"Thank you," Bumblebee said to Jinx as she levitated the trio of Raven, Aqualad, and Speedy through the portal the Herald had opened. Jinx merely nodded her acknowledgment before turning and unleashing all of her power against Brother Blood.

"He's healed enough," Raven groaned before collapsing into Aqualad's arms. Exhaustion caught up to the Atlantean and he fell to the side, still holding Raven.

"I'll get him to medical, you look after those two," Bumblebee instructed the Herald as she carefully lifted off with Speedy in her arms.

"Great," Herald muttered as he went to lift Raven from the floor. "She's not a problem, but he's heavier than hell."

In the dreamscape of the Arizona wilderness Speedy muttered as a sudden sting pricked his arm. "You're stabilizing," his mother informed him. "Your friends saved you."

"That means I'm leaving now?" he swallowed hard as his mother only nodded. Looking around he noticed that night had fallen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause your death," he blurted out suddenly. She only smiled at him again.

"Bringing you into the world was my purpose my in life. I fulfilled that when I had you...and, well," she trailed off, holding her hands up to indicate their surroundings.

"Yeah, but couldn't fate or whatever let you hang around for at least a little while?"

"Doesn't work that way," she shrugged. "But never mind that, you're returning to life and your dad and I are always with you."

"Always?" he swallowed.

"It's not our place to judge…only to guide. Besides, you got better," she winked. Speedy only stared at her with his mouth hanging open as she faded from view.

It was after midnight when Speedy started to come to. The first sensation to hit him was pain in his midsection. Blood had nearly eviscerated him during the battle. He groaned with the effort to lift his head up to look at the wound.

"Whoa dude, Raven put a lot of effort into putting your guts back where they belong," he could hear Kid Flash saying somewhere off to his left.

"How long have I been out?" Speedy asked.

"Eh…fourteen hours or so," came the reply. "You sure you don't want any pain kill…?"

"No."

"Okay, I know in my case they're a waste of time because I metabolize them so fast, but dude," Kid Flash argued. "What are you trying to prove?"

"No. Painkillers," Speedy reiterated.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kid Flash murmured as the door to the medical bay opened allowing Bumblebee entrance.

"I've been clean of heroin for two years," Speedy growled. Kid Flash's jaw dropped as Bumblebee looked on sadly. "I'm not about to fall off the wagon because some douche bag nearly gutted me," Speedy finished.

"Dude…I'm sorry. I didn't know," Kid Flash offered meekly.

"Yeah, well now you do," came the terse reply.

"Okay chill out before you stress yourself and I have to get Raven in here fast," Bumblebee murmured as she smoothed Speedy's hair back. Speedy closed his eyes, though his brow remained creased for a while.

"What happened to Blood?" he asked after a while.

"Jinx," Kid Flash and Bumblebee replied in unison.

"She hexed the proverbial crap out of him," Kid Flash added.

"Something tells me he isn't going to recover from that anytime soon either," Bumblebee murmured.

Speedy made a small noise of approval in the back of his throat as he drifted off back to sleep. The following morning when Raven came in to check on him and tend to his wound again, he told her about meeting his mother's spirit. Raven listened with interest and supplied a few theories that she knew about the afterlife. Speedy thanked her for listening and saving his life when she finished knitting the flesh of his stomach together some more. She simply smiled softly and it reminded him of the smile he saw on his mother's face.


	3. Which God?

Which God?

_A/N: Playing around with the fact that Aqualad and Speedy are followers of very non-Christian faiths._

Karen Beecher glowered up at her estranged cousin with all the disgust she could muster. Somehow they'd met in Steel City and the rantings that had initially estranged him from the family, started. Aqualad and Speedy were with her and staring at the cousin espousing that Karen was failing God by using her talents to stop crime instead of spreading the word of the lord. Karen was working on counter arguments in her mind so she missed the quick smirk shared between her two teammates.

"Excuse me?" she heard Garth pipe up. "But which god are you referring to?" Karen nearly bit her tongue off in an effort to keep from laughing aloud. Roy Harper did taste blood as he bit down on the inside of his cheek at the perfectly feigned innocence with which Garth had asked the question. The cousin could only gape in horror at the Atlantean as he blinked his black eyes waiting for an answer. Garth counted to ten in his mind before speaking again. "Where I come from, there're hundreds of gods people follow. So which god are you suggesting that Karen is failing?"

"He means the Christian one," Karen managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Oh…that one," Garth sighed.

"Yeah, the one the dictates 'thou shall not kill'. Unless of course it's innocent non-believers who just happen to have loads of material wealth at their disposal," Roy added. "Then it's on!"

"Hypocritical much?" Garth snorted.

Karen elbowed the pair of them and muttered. "Would you jerks shut up?" The two teenagers completely ignored her.

"That's an understatement," Roy exclaimed with a nod. "I mean you read up on surface history. And you know what I told you about the Navajo." Garth nodded. "God, at least the one this dude is referring to," Roy continued, waving his fingers in quotation marks in the air. "Is the reason my people live in such abject poverty and despair."

"Yet you told me they were perfectly willing to share their resources, right?"

"Yep. And if you really want to hear horror stories about raping and pillaging in the name of God…ask the twins some time about what happened to their ancestors!" Roy smirked. As the two had been talking, Karen's cousin had been backing away from them. He finally turned and ran for fear of being tainted by the two boy's heathen beliefs.

"I can't believe you two did that," Karen snorted, turning to face them.

"If it's any consolation," Garth smiled down at her as he placed an arm across her shoulders. "Palias, the deity I believe in, would totally approve of your way of life."

"So would the Great Spirit, the Navajo raised me with," Roy added, slinging his arm across her shoulders.

"You know the twins were raised Catholic, right?" Karen asked as they walked back towards the tower.

"Yeah but they mainly believe in the old Mayan traditions," Roy countered.

"So there's hope for them yet," Garth added with a smirk. Karen reached up and smacked the pair of them on the back of the head.

"Heathens," she laughed.


	4. The Art Of Language

The Art of Language.

Jericho wandered into the lounge of the Titans East tower and paused. Mas and Menos were having a heated competition on the Game Station 2 consol and it was starting to get ugly. Joey noticed that Speedy seemed oblivious to this as he leaned back on the couch, drumming to a beat in his mind. Joey didn't know that the archer was also a musician. He wandered over and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"_You drum?" _he signed.

"Yep," Roy replied. "Learned how to on the reservation." Both boys glanced over at the Spanish speaking twins as they suddenly erupted with what they were sure was a rant about something or other. Roy cocked an eyebrow at Garth who was chuckling softly as the twins ranted. "Now what are they mouthing off about?"

"They're bemoaning the fact that you can understand sign language just fine, but that you don't know a lick of Spanish. Even though you grew up not far from the Mexican border," the Atlantean answered.

"I grew up speaking Dine Bizaad on the reservation," Roy snorted. "As for knowing how to sign…a kid on the reservation was deaf. We learned so we could talk with him."

"Din…what?"

"Dine Bizaad, the Navajo dialect that my adoptive tribe speaks," Roy replied. "English is technically my third language," he added. "I had to basically learn it all over again when I met Green Arrow."

"_You're good with languages,"_ Joey signed to Garth. Garth frowned as he tried to decipher what the mute had said. He was still learning sign language.

"He said; you're good with languages," Roy smirked.

"A side effect of my telepathy I think," Garth shrugged. "Hey! Knock it off!" he suddenly scolded the twins who'd broken into a full on brawl on the other end of the couch.

"Que idiota estaba haciendo trampa!" Menos accused, pointing to his twin.

"No estaban prestando atención!" Mas countered.

"Want to feel your blood go backwards?" Garth threatened darkly when the twins looked like they were about to start throwing punches again. They glanced up at the Atlantean holding his hands up in their general direction and gulped.

"Nope. Estamos bien!" they chirped.

"_He can't do that, can he?"_ Joey asked.

"_He can,"_ Roy replied. _"Knocks you on your ass and hurts like hell. He nailed me on accident once. Not fun." _ Garth, Mas, and Menos had noticed that Roy was smirking as he signed.

"Sólo está haciendo que, para vengarse de nosotros," Mas snorted.

"Si," Garth and Menos agreed. Joey tilted his head back in silent laughter as Roy flipped the trio off.

The twins were about to gang up on Roy when they saw the sudden appearance of Raven's soul self on the upper level. "Fecha caliente?" they teased Garth, waving their eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep. Unlike some people I could name…Roy. Some of us are actually getting some," Garth smirked at his teammate. "Behave," he stated, pointing to the twins. "I'm not even gonna bother," he muttered, gesturing to Roy. "And see you later," he smiled as he waved to Joey.

"_You enjoyed that,"_ Joey chuckled silently after Garth left and the twins returned to their game.

"_Those two talk shit all the time and only he understands them. It's nice to get revenge when I can,"_ Roy replied.

"_Glad to be of help_," Joey smirked. "_Now, about what I was asking earlier. You're a drummer?_" Roy nodded. "_Any particular type of music?_"

"_What do you have in mind?_" Roy grinned.

(the Spanish stuff)

That jerk was cheating!

You weren't paying attention!

Nope. We're cool.

He's only doing that to get back at us.

Yes.

_Hot date?_


End file.
